It's a Boy!
by kira66
Summary: -Post CoE- Just my take on the future.


_The 21st century is when everything changed and Torchwood wasn't ready._

"It's a boy!" The elderly doctor announced with a toothy grin. He moved over to the sink to wash his hands as he waited for his nurses to get the boy cleaned up, weighed, and measured. "You did very good Mrs. Williams." He told the new mother as the clean baby was handed to him. Cradling the baby in his arms he couldn't help but notice the silence. The newborn hadn't made a sound, not a whimper, since the ear shattering scream that announced his arrival. "Is this your first?" He asked the father as he passed the blue blanketed baby to his exhausted mother.

"Aye, first and last." Rhys' grin threatened to split his face in two. He had a son!

Doctor Morrison raised a bushy eyebrow. "Oh? Don't hear many parents say that and actually mean it. May I inquire as to why?" It was true, he had heard multiple couples say they weren't having anymore children after their first but this was the first time that he actually believed it. There was something about this couple that was….not odd….but different.

Gwen's eyes were locked on her sleeping newborn when she answered the kindly doctor seriously. "He's our light in the dark. Don't need to try again when we got it perfect the first time. Isn't that right sweetheart?" She asked her son as she brushed a finger against his rosy cheek.

Having no idea as to what to say to that admission Doctor Morrison just shook his head and watched his nurses as they flittered about trying to get everything settled. "Do you folks have a name picked out?"

Rhys scooted closer to the bed once the nurses were finished with whatever it was they were doing. The surgical mask, the one that completed his ensemble of green hospital scrubs, was hanging off one ear, completely forgotten. "Hello there." He whispered as he gently ran a hand over the tuff of black hair on top of his sons head. "I'm your daddy." He ignored the doctors question already knowing that Gwen planned on answering.

"Yes, we have a name." For the first time since the baby was placed in her arms Gwen looked at doctor. "Ianto Owen Steven Cooper-Williams." When the baby made a noise of contentment, or what she interpreted as, she knew the name had been accepted. And at the very moment she knew her friends, her teammates, were watching from above.

"That's quite a name you have picked out." Doctor Morrison said with a smile. He had, in all actuality, expected another Edward or even a James, but never in a million years had he expected a Ianto. In his whole career he had only delivered one other Ianto and that was twenty-some odd years ago. "They family names?" It wasn't unheard of, around these parts, to name your child something just to appease your family.

"Yeah, they're family names." Rhys told the doctor when it was clear that Gwen wasn't going to. Gwen's attention was back on the baby so he decided it was the right time to tell their families the news. "I'll be right back love." He kissed Gwen on the side of the head then disappeared out the door to deliver the good news. He had long sense accepted Gwen's choice in names. It was her tribute to her fallen friends and who was he to deny her?

Doctor Morrison watched mother and son bond for a few moments. "What will you call him?" He inquired, curious.

A small, sad, smile pulled Gwen's lips upward. "Jack. We'll call him Jack."

Again Doctor Morrison shook his head. How odd. "Well I'll let you get some sleep. Nurse Jacobs here will take little Jack to the nursery in a little while." He motioned towards the nurse that had slipped, silently, into the room. He headed for the door but stopped when Gwen called out to him.

"Thank you." Gwen told him sincerely.

"It was my pleasure my dear." Doctor Morrison paused outside the door and listened to the new mothers quiet words to her baby.

Gwen spoke quietly to little Jack. "Our planet isn't perfect, this past year has proved that, but it's home. And we protect that home. Ianto, Owen, Tosh, and even little Steven gave their lives for this planet. Gave their lives so little babies like you could be safe. I know you will do their names proud." She kissed his head. "Welcome to Torchwood sweetheart. It'll be a wild ride but life will never be dull."

Doctor Morrison frowned. "Torchwood? Should've known." He mumbled to himself as he headed down the hall and passed the assembled group waiting to welcome little Ianto Owen Steven Cooper-Williams, _Jack_, into this world.


End file.
